


Someone New

by melodraama



Category: Hozier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodraama/pseuds/melodraama
Summary: Andrew had tried his best to avoid the online dating world, but when he finds himself a match, he finds himself on an adventure with someone new.





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi howdy hey thanks for reading and special thanks to @whenthebirdsareheardagain on Tumblr for beta reading <3
> 
> Work name and chapter names are song titles belonging to Hozier and not me!

Andrew had never had any interest in online dating.

He much preferred to meet people organically, in real life. Whether it was someone he met at a bar, at a party, or someone that he crossed paths with through mutual friends. Being able to connect with the person there and then, gauge their emotions, understand how they are truly feeling in the moment. He also felt that since he was a celebrity, he should keep an extremely low dating profile and keep it private from his massive fanbase. He’d only been on a few casual dates since his first tour, and people were able to find that information quicker than he would have liked.

That’s why he was a little more than upset when he found out that one of his bandmates, and his friend, had made a Tinder account for him.

“C’mon Alex, knock it off.”

“Why not?” His friend laughed, thumb hovering over the screen ready to swipe. “You haven’t been with a woman in… how long? One day wouldn’t hurt ya chances.”

Andrew sat next to Alex on the moving tour bus, a hand running through his hair in frustration.

“No.” He said firmly. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh, Just take a look,” Alex egged, “There are a few lovely ladies on the app. One of them could even be a match for ya! There’s thousands of women in New York City after all…”

Andrew’s arms were crossed underneath his chest. He still wasn’t convinced that this was a good idea.

“How did you even get to make one under my name?”

“All you need is a Facebook account. Took quite a bit to get all your information though…”

He didn’t even want to know how Alex got his login information.

Andrew grudgingly watched as Alex’s thumb swipe left and right through the women showing up on the screen. Dozens of women that he would have never known, and that he honestly did not want to get the chance to know. He knew that meeting a woman while on tour would only end up in disaster. This was their last stop, with four shows between him and returning home to the Irish countryside. 

Either she would get hurt, or he would.

“This is the last time I’ll ask you to delete th-“

“Oh! Look at this lovely lady, Andrew!” Alex interrupted him, shoving his phone in Andrew’s face. “What do you think, huh?”

Andrew squinted as he looked at the selfie of the woman on the screen. She had long hair the color of sunlight on a summer day. Her eyes looked deep, like an ocean before a storm. Freckles lightly dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, a sign of the sun kissing her features kindly. Her lips were curved in a tiny smile, coy, as if she was up to something. The more he looked at her, the weaker his knees felt.

She definitely wasn’t bad looking.

“Ehm, I mean, she’s cute…” Andrew swallowed, turning away to hide the soft flush that dusted his cheeks. He avoided the topic at hand by looking out the window of the tour bus, watching as they drove over the bridge to enter the city. Watching the skyline made him feel sentimental. This city meant so much to him, helped his music career grow, some of his first big shows he played here…

He had such a soft spot for New York City, especially in the fall. He yearned to walk the streets with his shoes crunching the fallen leaves, to breathe in the chilly, crisp air as he looked at some of the unique architecture, stop by his favorite coffee shops and watch people go by. It was definitely his favorite spot in the United States. Like its own little world, all within one small island.

“Her name is Lottie, and she’s 24. Just started graduate school. Likes dogs, a good drink, walks on the beach…”

As Alex droned on, Andrew’s mind drifted off, memories of his first tour filling his mind. He was so young then, with no idea how he got so famous so fast. He nearly began to close his eyes, remembering nearly every detail of every city he visited…

“Hey, she’s a fan of your music! Hopefully she’s a match for ya!” Alex cheered as he swiped right, clasping a hand on Andrew’s back, bringing him back to the present moment.

Sure, she’s very attractive, Andrew thought, but I don’t have time for her right now.

“I would rather not know either way.” Andrew grumbled as he left the conversation, walking to the back of the tour bus and ending the discussion of his love life.

\------------

Lottie sighed as she sat on the couch, the window of their Airbnb overlooking East 34th Street. She was researching different places that her and her friend, Louise, could stop by before the concert at the Hammerstein Theatre later that night. But for some reason, there was something on her mind that was making her lose her appetite…

Or rather, someone.

“Lottie, you okay in there?” Louise called from the bathroom.

“Yeah…” she lied, watching the people on the sidewalk below. She knew that Louise would roll her eyes and tell her to get over her ex, but it was a bit easier said than done.

They had been together for so many years. High school sweethearts. He had bought her a ring that she still wore, now on her right hand. They were already halfway finished planning their spring wedding, but everything came to a halt when he was caught with her old college roommate… in the bed they shared.

She had bought the tickets for them to see Hozier only a few days before they broke up.

That was back in July, but the wound still felt fresh on her heart. Her friends and family had tried to help her move on, and she was very thankful for them, but she knew that she would be grieving over their broken relationship for a long, long time.

Louise came out of the bathroom, hair straightener in hand. “You find anything that looks good?”

Lottie shrugged, sinking further into the couch.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Lot…” Louise placed the straightener on the sink, taking a place next to Lottie on the couch. “Is it Tyler again?”

Lottie silently nodded her head.

“Look,” Louise wrapped her arm around Lottie’s shoulders. “We’ve had a wonderful day so far, visiting some of your favorite spots that you know he wouldn’t enjoy. We’re about to see one of your favorite artists ever. And you still got that loser on your mind?”

Lottie inhaled deeply, choking back a sob. “Just… everything reminds me of him. It’s like he’s haunting me.”

“Let’s just forget about him tonight, okay?” Louise comforted her. “We’re going to have so much fun, just the two of us. You don’t need him anymore.” She squeezed her tight with her arm, the comforting smell of vanilla bean filling Lottie’s mind.

 _She’s got a point_ , Lottie thought, _Tyler would have hated this entire trip and would have been complaining the entire time._

“You’re right… thanks.” Lottie smiled.

Louise stood back up to finish her time in the bathroom. “Now, find us a place to eat and quick. If we’re going to drink at the concert, you don’t want to be kicked out for being too intoxicated!”

 _Definitely don’t want that_ , Lottie thought as one of the last times she and Louise went out. She felt bad for chuckling at the memory of holding Louise’s hair back in the bathroom and how her friend sprained her ankle.

Lottie picked up her phone from her lap with the intention of looking up the best restaurants near the Hammerstein Ballroom. However, she noticed that she received a message from one of her old Tinder matches:

 **(Saturday, November 22nd, 3:40 PM)** I miss u, when will you be back?

She rolled her eyes as she clicked on the message. If there was one thing she learned on this app, it was that all of these men were so uncomfortably clingy and needy. None of them were even remotely attractive (according to her, at least), which made her desire to respond even smaller than before.

She went to the homepage and started swiping. Her eyes glanced over the corny bios, those just “here for a good time,” and a various amount of different styled facial hair. No one seemed to jump out at her.

That was, until she saw a pretty familiar face.

 _Uhhh, what is Hozier doing on here?_ She thought to herself, quickly thinking it could be a fake account. To humor herself, she scrolled through his profile.

**Andrew, 29.**

**I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit, every day with someone new.**

**Here in NYC for a few days.**

Lottie chuckled, his voice singing the song, in her head as she looked at the photos attached to his profile. They seemed to be some shots from his tour he had shared on Instagram, not any personal photos whatsoever. Very suspect, she thought, but she swiped right anyway, for no other reason but to amuse herself.

_Ping!_

“It’s a match!” Her screen read as her cheeks flushed a bit. _Oh…_

She clicked her phone to open up a conversation. If it was really him, there were so many things that she could tell him. How his music helped her cope through tough times, how his voice soothed her soul, how her heart leaps into her throat whenever she watches him sing live…

Louise popped out of the bathroom, hair straightened and makeup on. “You ready for the bathroom, Lot?”

Lottie jumped a bit in surprise, but responded quickly. “Uh, yeah! Thanks.”

Louise’s brows furrowed suspiciously, but she slightly shrugged as Lottie finally got off of the couch.

Lottie picked up her makeup bag from the bedroom, phone in hand with their conversation still open. With a quick glance, she noticed he had yet to respond. Before entering the restroom, she took her thumb and typed the following message:

“Are you actually Hozier?”

\------------

“Oh, Andy!” Alex sang, a smile on his face as big as their tour bus. “Looks like you’ve got a match!”

Andrew emerged from the back of the bus, looking displeased. “You haven’t deleted that app yet, even though I asked you to?”

“Listen, just let this one play out. You never know what could happen!”

“I’ve said it once…”

“Look! She sent you a message!!!”

Andrew rolled his eyes behind closed lids, reaching over Alex’s lap to grab his phone. “I told you I want nothing to do with this.” He looked over the conversation between ‘himself’ and this woman he had ‘matched’ with. 

**(3:51 PM) Lottie:** Are you actually Hozier?

 **(3:53 PM) Andrew:** Yes :)

Andrew dragged his hand down his face. Alex’s grin grew and grew as he heard the sound of a new message.

 **(3:58 PM) Lottie:** If it’s really you, then send me a picture of yourself in your glasses and giving a peace sign.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Come on, do it for the lass.” Alex elbowed him in the chest. “You did say she was cute, huh?”

Andrew ignored his friend’s teasing, clicking on her profile to scroll through her photos. A few selfies here and there, group shots with her friends, on the beach, walking her dog…

He found himself drawn to her smile. Slightly crooked lips with a slight dimple on one side, eyes sparkling with genuine joy. 

He hoped he made her smile.

His eyebrows raised as he received another notification from her.

 **(4:01) Lottie:** (attached photo)

 **(4:01) Lottie:** thought I could break the ice for ya :)

The photo attached was taken in the mirror of the bathroom she was in, dimly lit, but Andrew could make her out without much strain. Her hair was parted down the middle, her locks framing her face rather nicely. She wore an oversized brown sweater that clung to her shoulders over ripped jeans, dark blue. She was sticking up her own peace sign, lips painted autumn red and pursed playfully.

He also happened to notice the presence of a ring on her right hand. What could it symbolize? A lover, a commitment...or something else? She was quite mysterious, despite being so forward with him.

Something deep inside couldn’t get him to stop looking at the photo on the screen.

 _Ugh, fine_ , Andrew thought, _the least I can do is entertain her._

\------------

_Ping!_

Lottie looked down at her locked phone screen to see that she received a new message from Andrew. She finished applying her false lash on her eye, the final touch to her look of the night. She pressed her finger on the notification and typed in her passcode. The app opened up her new message, and she was gasping at the sight of it.

“Oh my god, Lou…” Lottie trailed off, her eyes not believing what she was seeing on her screen.

“What? Are you okay?” Louise peeked her head through the door of the bathroom.

“Uhmmm… if I told you that I met a celebrity on Tinder, would you believe me?”

“…I mean, probably…”

“And what if that celebrity was someone we were seeing tonight?”

On Lottie’s screen was a picture of Hozier, man bun and all, sitting on the tour bus with glasses on and peace sign held in the air. He even imitated her lips, as if he was sending a virtual kiss in her direction.

“Lottie… what the hell?”


End file.
